


Begin

by vhankleys



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: ——明明，只要他做出回应，这样简单幸福的满足便触手可得。为什么又会折磨着彼此走了那么久呢？片岡直人想了想，终究还是庆幸于自己没再糊涂，更庆幸那个让他又爱又恨的臭小子始终傻傻地不肯退回安全线之内。





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> 根根《札幌》接文

一开始他们谁都没料到会进行到现在这一步。

 

岩田剛典喘息着看向面前那人在昏暗的暖色灯光下肌肉厚实的肩膀，有些许水光随着男人缓慢的动作在他眼底折射出细细碎碎的光。岩田剛典动了动喉结，因情动泛起红潮的脸庞在男人看不到的地方又红了几分——那是他刚才莽莽撞撞在前辈皮肤上留下的痕迹。任性地埋头进男人的颈窝里边蹭边啃咬的行为似乎让对方很是满意，就在耳边的低笑便是让他身体里那团火烧向无可挽回的罪魁祸首。再之后？再之后两个人相拥着亲吻的动作变得紊乱了些，双手从搂着肩环着腰扶着后颈，变成带着急迫意味的，伴随着层层衣物剥离的抚摸。

 

大概……这一切的一切都要把账算在他岩田刚典的头上吧。无论是听闻片冈直人那一番令他心脏漏一拍的话后不管不顾地用一个吻来终结他们之前所有飘无虚渺的暧昧，还是在前辈给予他一个又一个缠绵缱绻的吻时不满足的，半撒娇半勾引的乱摸乱啃乱扭，捅破窗户纸让事态有了突破性发展的总是被前辈撩拨得无法忍耐的末子。明明才刚结束一场live，岩田剛典回想起早晨发生的事，还是忍不住地向前辈用肢体接触表达了想做的意思。于是便是此刻这番光景了，本该寂静的房内是不是有低吟回响。感受到下腹部的肌肤被男人吸吮着吻咬，早已有了抬头趋势的下身包在内裤里鼓出，被对方堪称完美的下颚线若有若无地擦过，岩田刚典没收得住自己那一声轻佻的喘息。

 

“太狡猾了吧Naoさん……”，岩田刚典咬着唇这样想。片冈直人一直都是这样，以那副看似不经意的模样和那悠悠缓缓的步调勾得人心痒痒，一点点挑起了他的希望，却点到为止，不进不退。干留他一个人去揣摩对方的一个眼神一句话，去犯傻地吸引年长的人，一次又一次试探着，奢求得到一个确切的答案。想至此，岩田刚典又撇了撇嘴。

 

“在想些什么呢？”原本流连在后辈身前不断亲吻的男人突然侵身上来，“岩ちゃん不专心哦。”片岡直人抚上身下人手感细腻的脸庞，略微被情欲浸染的声音低沉磁性。岩田刚典几乎是同时就不由得加快了呼吸的速度，望着前辈的眼里被自己一个人占据，心底突然泛起的幸福感让他又抬了下巴将两人都已红肿的唇紧贴在一起。看吧，就是这样，他才会被片岡直人吃得死死的，绕是先前那一丝丝不服气，也会在对方靠近时瞬间变为甜蜜感。

 

他们现在在札幌的一家酒店。外面是呼啸的寒风，里面却以床上肢体交缠的两人为中心，源源不断的温暖与情色迸发出来，搅得空气都仿佛和进了蜜。先前躺在床上还要里三层外三层裹些东西的人儿如今赤身裸体在另一个男人身下，像餍足的猫儿一般享受着男人颇富技巧的吻。只一层床单堪堪盖在了上面那个男人的腰部，但下面的人儿似乎双手搂住对方的肩颈还不够，张开的双腿提起，在男人腰侧蹭着，暗示想要更多，却让床单滑落下来，暴露出情色却不显低俗的画面。

 

岩田刚典喜欢这样，他的Naotoさん此时温柔得不像话。不急于总算坦白心意后发泄出一直以来对末子的渴求，片冈直人吻得极为细心。宛如两只可爱的小动物单纯地贴着嘴唇相蹭之后，他才一点点去勾勒岩田刚典在冬日里依旧保养得柔软的唇。贴近上唇峰那颗极为诱惑的小痣被反复舔舐，丰厚弹性的下唇则是被带上了侵略的本性的男人略微凶狠地咬住轻轻拉扯。仅是这样的变化就让岩田刚典呼吸节奏大乱，哼哼着伸出舌想要和前辈更加深入地缠绵。湿热绵软的舌触碰在一起，略微的水声，两人的呼吸与因过于舒服而泄出的呻吟交融在一起。岩田刚典几乎都要怀疑这是不是他的又一次梦境。

 

“呜……Naoさん……”他们终于从黏腻的吻中脱离出来，岩田刚典迷离着眼神去看他的前辈，似乎是想到了什么，眨了眨眼又转转黑溜溜的眼睛，“抱歉……就是在想啊，和同性做什么的我们都是第一次诶。”

 

“全能的三代目leader这次总该不会那么游刃有余了吧。”好看的眼睛弯出了月牙的形状，分明是揶揄前辈的调皮小坏蛋，望着那张天使笑容般的脸庞，片冈直人完全没法对这人生起气，只是挑了眉——这让岩田刚典看得心里一紧，然后腰就被前辈双手握住，转过身去面朝下趴在了床上。

 

“我要是做得不好吃苦的可是你哦。”弓起身子惩罚性地去咬身下小坏蛋的后颈，片岡直人在对方嬉笑着找到一个舒服的姿势后压住岩田刚典精瘦的腰，下身隔着内裤就撞上了对方的臀。岩田剛典被这突如其来的，满满透露着色欲的动作惊出一声重重的喘息。还没等他反应过来，后背被人亲吻舔舐的酥痒和臀缝间被挤入鼓胀物的新鲜刺激让他不知所措地直接埋头进柔软的枕头中。片岡直人动得极为缓慢，让下身紧贴着后辈的大腿根部，然后一面顺着岩田好看的蝴蝶骨反复亲吻，一面动用起自己引以为豪的腰腹力量，自下往上让内裤几乎包不住的性器顺着末子的臀缝摩擦。

 

白色的棉质面料逐渐被濡湿些许，模拟性爱的动作实在超过了岩田剛典的承受范围。一次又一次暧昧色情的紧贴和摩擦让下身传来从未体会过的麻痒快感，被一寸寸撞进床里时身体摩擦面料的声音搅得他大脑都快要无法思考了，更别提他一直极为在意的那个人也因为两个人的触碰而在他耳旁喘着气。前辈呼吸时的热气打进他的耳蜗，岩田剛典缩了缩脖子，一只手狠狠抓住男人支撑在他身旁暴起青筋的小臂，另一只手就要伸到身后胡乱的拽下内裤，露出紧实丰满的臀肉。

 

无需多言，接下里发生的一切他们心有灵犀得不负这八年来的配合。年长的人起身去摸酒店配备好了的润滑油和安全套，末子则是急匆匆地甩开了碍事的内裤，完完全全地将自己暴露在前辈眼前。等他们再度纠缠在一起时，岩田刚典几乎是马上就向男人张开了双腿。大口喘着气告诉自己放松，他看着跪坐在自己腿间把润滑油倒进手心捂热的前辈，心里的暖流也不可抑制地让想要和眼前的人彻底结合的欲望变得更强。

 

片岡直人对于末子的所有宠爱似乎都能从此刻体现出来。带上了体温的滑腻液体滴落在隐秘处，岩田剛典感受着后穴被人打着圈按摩的同时也接受了前辈轻柔的吻和对自己性器的抚慰。他小声哼唧着，沉浸在前面的快感中时便忽略了刺进自己体内的手指带来的疼痛。手指是怎样被后辈第一次受到入侵的穴肉挤压，那个几乎全日本的女生都喜爱的男人又是怎样因自己而喘息呻吟，露出绝不会在别人面前展现的迷乱神色，片岡直人知道得清清楚楚。分明快要压抑不住彻底将这个迷人的小坏蛋占为己有，但他还是咬着牙忍了下来。手指的数量逐渐增多，进得也越来越深，按摩着穴肉让其为接下来承受硕大的性器而做准备。片岡直人看着岩田剛典越发飘忽的眼神和忘记调整呼吸节奏的红润嘴唇，额头上沁出的汗水摇摇欲坠，仿佛男人即将绷断的理智之弦。

 

“Nao…”岩田剛典所有的感官都集中在了和前辈负距离接触的地方，下身前后共同传来的快感让他无意识地念着男人的名字。他迷茫地睁开眼却看到片岡还未卸去内裤，在对方好笑的眼神中孩子气地撅起唇，用脚勾住内裤边就往下扯。片岡直人也不帮他，就看着这个快三十岁的男人咕哝着跟他的内裤较劲。似乎是嫌不方便，岩田剛典干脆支起身，和片岡面对面跪在床上，三下五除二把内裤甩去一边就让两个人的性器撞在了一起。

 

纵使很早以前就已经见过Naoto的私处，但当积攒着对那人的爱恋而终于抚上对方因自己而起反应的性器时，那种难以言说的满足感让岩田剛典深深地倒吸了一口气。此刻片岡直人将年少的人儿搂在怀里，手指回到对方高热的穴道内细心做着扩张，岩田剛典则是艰难地喘着气，堪堪将两人的性器拢在手中上下撸动。后穴中的手指摸寻了许久，终于在触到了某处而怀中人猛地一下颤抖，泄出音调并不低的吟叫时，片岡勾着嘴角去吻岩田被汗水打湿的额发，再一用力，两个人便顺势倒回了床上。

 

“我们该感谢这家酒店。”片岡直人一边戴着安全套，一边这么笑着对嫌弃头发遮了眼睛而胡乱把刘海一股脑撩至脑后的岩田剛典说。

“就算没有我也可以去买的。”岩田剛典撇了撇嘴，不就是安全套吗。

“不怕前戏做到一半很毁气氛吗？而且外面那么冷。”片岡直人俯下身去吻岩田剛典的下巴。

“你说我要是愿意的话，没有什么不方便的。”他坚定地望着身上的人，看着他略有点惊讶的表情逐渐变回熟悉的温柔的笑。

“当然，只要你愿意，无论怎样我都奉陪。”

 

＊

 

一同握住坚挺的性器挤进即便是开拓过也仍旧紧致得过分的穴口，终于完全结合在一起时片冈直人狠狠松了口气。看着身下拥有较好面容的人只是因为身体里的异物感而红着脸皱了皱眉，并未有过多不适的表现，片冈直人才敢略微做了几下抽送。

 

下身被喜欢的后辈紧紧夹住的感觉实在太好，以至于他有些绷不住地加快了点速度。岩田刚典随之勾着他的脖子断断续续地呻吟，像是完全要不够的小奶狗似的抱着他到处胡乱亲一通。片冈直人失声笑出来，不明所以的末子在快感不断涌来的间隙找回自己的嗓音，带着被性爱熏染的沙哑和撒娇的奶音问他干嘛。

 

“没什么。”他稍稍加大了进入那副堪称完美的身体的力度，毫不意外又是惹得身下人变了调地吟叫，“就是看你好像很舒服的样子，之前不是还质疑过我的能力吗？”

 

被对方进入又抽出的动作搞得都有些神志不清，岩田刚典此刻吃了瘪也想不出什么反驳的话语，只是赌气地收缩后穴，成功换来Naotoさん失了节奏的粗重喘息。再接着便又是两个人无论是上面还是下面都难舍难分的亲吻。

 

如果要问他怎样才能感到有一丝满足的话，片冈直人想，除了live上尽情舞动，看着自己设计的服装受到欢迎而大卖，便是这么切实地感受到岩田刚典——与他在同样组合的后辈为他所拥有的时刻了。他不是一个容易感到满足的人，所以才会贪心，才会揣着野心去一次次扩展自己的极限。那么多的高峰他一个个爬过，唯一不敢去爬的就是名为岩田刚典的那座。他自然是喜欢那个人的，但那份贪心终究摆脱不了现实的残酷。以他对岩田刚典的了解来说，对方明明是理智得可怕的人，却偏偏对自己耍尽了奇怪却可爱的小脾气，疯狂的试探和连他本人都未意识到的撒娇。而片冈直人没有意识到，正是有着这样的性格，岩田刚典既然选择了这么做便不会不考虑到后果。那些出乎他意料的表现差些让他忘了，明明只要他选择回应——

 

不知何时他们又换了一个姿势，岩田刚典背对着他跪趴在床上承受陷入深思中的男人狂风暴雨般的入侵。若是情欲能够被肉眼看到，恐怕这两人已是完全被其所淹没身形了。发皱的床单沾了不少两个人身体各处的液体，还随着男人力道极大的快速冲撞变得越发一塌糊涂。岩田刚典快要喘不过气来，从身后猛然而来的一次次进入几乎都戳弄在了他最禁不起撩拨的那个地方。两个人都完全沉浸在了过量中的快感中无法自拔，满室的肉体拍打声，难以控制的喘息和呻吟，以及不断碰撞在一起的身体滚烫的体温，甚至是脑内那些奇奇怪怪的，关于彼此的，各种各样的思绪与回忆搅在一起。岩田刚典在彻底释放出来之前扭过头，以几乎是有些可笑的方式紧紧扒过前辈狠狠吻了上去。

 

失去气力倒在床上时，他们都还未从高潮的余韵中缓过神来。岩田刚典迷迷糊糊地睁眼就又蹭上前去索吻。等晕眩的大脑逐渐恢复清醒，年长的人无奈地拍拍快要在自己怀里睡过去的人儿，缓缓地从对方身体里撤出。打个结扔掉被填得满满当当的安全套，片冈直人催促着岩田刚典快点去清洗身体，结果又不知是怎么被小坏蛋一同拉到浴室里半洗浴半亲昵的熬到半夜。

 

身体分明疲惫到了极点，但打理好一切，搂着怀里的人缩进温暖的被窝准备睡觉时，片冈直人却又没了睡意。将怀里的人搂紧了几分，他看着那截被自己留下了暧昧痕迹的后颈，又忍不住用鼻尖去蹭。岩田刚典倒是睡得沉了，对前辈亲密举动的回应就只是绵长的呼吸声。

 

——明明，只要他做出回应，这样简单幸福的满足便触手可得。为什么又会折磨着彼此走了那么久呢？片岡直人想了想，终究还是庆幸于自己没再糊涂，更庆幸那个让他又爱又恨的臭小子始终傻傻地不肯退回安全线之内。

 

“Takanori。”片岡直人轻声念出怀中人的名字。

 

良久，岩田刚典哼唧出声：“嗯……Naoさん?”

 

“这样的岩田刚典大概是特浓牛奶糖的味道吧。”这么想着，片冈直人软着语气让岩田快点睡觉。

 

“呜嗯……晚安……”

 

“晚安。”


End file.
